bad relatives
by 00carver00
Summary: ed and al join, mustang, hawkeye, and armstrong in a small town off the coast for a vacation... roy runs into an old family member and his past returns in one big wave.... he is left deciding between his sister and his mother..but is it really her? read a


Roy, Hawkeye, Armstrong, and Ed and Al walk to the exit from the train station and see someone holding a sign that read. 'Blue state alchemist' She wore a red state alchemist uniform.

"Come with me please." She said. Roy looked strangely at her as if they met before. "All questions will be answered soon…" Roy walks beside Hawkeye and Armstrong walks behind Ed and Al. Recently Roy had been next to Hawkeye for many months and tried to keep her from danger. Ed had been to see Winry about seven and a half months ago. Al had been keeping a close friendship with Rosa. Armstrong also went out with a couple of girls from the station where he was for five or six days.

"Ed how is Winry?" Hawkeye asked Ed who was lost in his thought again and didn't hear her question. "Ed did you hear me?"

"What… sorry I was thinking again. Did you need something?" Ed looked as if he wasn't sleeping very well or sick.

"Ed is you okay. You look a little ill." Mustang asked. They stopped and the woman turned to see them looking at Ed who looked as if he was running a fever.

"We can treat him when we get to the car. But we must keep going I don't think it is safe to stop." She seemed worried about something and urged them to keep going and not wait for a car but to start to walk down the road. She led them into a brick building and finally got to their rooms. Ed was treated for a low fever just as the woman had thought. She also noticed that the woman who walked next to the carnal was pregnant. And that Ed was a soon to be father. Also Al and Armstrong. But why they left their pregnant women was beyond her. 'Maybe they don't know their women are pregnant.'

The phone rang and the woman turned to see the carnal answer the phone and he turned to Ed and spoke. "Ed the phone call…" He put the phone back on the hook. "Winry is pregnant." Ed looked up instantly and his eyes widened. Al had been watching Mustang walk around.

'The woman that follows Mustang is only a couple weeks along but why is she so intent on protecting that young man… are they related. No they can't be, could they.' She turned to see Armstrong walk out the door and his foot steps vanish down the hall. "Where is he going?"

Aloud scream came from down the hall. "What the…" Ed looked up at the door as foot steps were coming down the hall to the door. Mustang stood in front of Hawkeye to protect her. Ed and Al where on the floor by the bed and the woman stood looking at the door. The steps stopped in front of the door. A shocking silence fell over the room. The door knob turned and a small boy stood there looking around the room breathing heavily and then Armstrong's voice was heard down the hall.

"You little brat get away from there!" Armstrong came full speed towards the boy. The boy screamed and ran to the woman on the side of the room and hid behind her legs.

"What is the meaning of this?" The woman's voice was full of anger and hate. She looked at Armstrong in the door way. Mustang looked and seen what was so similar was now seen.

Mustang's flash back…

Young Roy looked at his mother who was in front of him. She looked as mad as a bull. His sisters and brothers sat in the trap door and his oldest sister yelled "Roy get over here mom can take dad no problem." He looked at his mother again she looked down and smiled at him telling him it was okay to run.

He dove to his siblings who drug him into the trap door. They waited about four hours before they opened the door and then seen their mother laying unconscious on the floor. Roy ran to her and sat at her side. She wore necklaces of symbols. "Honeys" She struggled to talk.

"Mother down try to talk. Just rest" The oldest sister said.

"Daughter," She pointed to the oldest. "Take all symbols Roy. Pass them out to the brothers and sisters." Roy gave them out just as his mother said to.

Mustang's flash back over.

"Roy are you okay?" Hawkeye asked looking with a very worried voice.

"That kid kicked me!" Armstrong said pointing to the boy behind her legs. The kid stuck his tongue out to him. "That bratty little boy kicked me for no reason. Now he starts making fun of me."

"You leave my child alone." She was starting to become even madder at the Strong arm alchemist. She now had a little ball of ice in her hand. "Now if he apologizes you do to. Okay?" She was trying to be nice about things and keeping her head.

"Okay… I am sorry." Armstrong said

"Yeah me too" The boy said. The woman made the ice disappear from her hand. Roy seen something glow around her neck. But he never asked about it just kept his mouth shut.

Ed rested for the rest of the day. The young woman broke the silence first. "Well I am Rebecca, Roy could I talk to you in the hall. Alone." Ed didn't wake up at her talking. Roy looked at Hawkeye for a second then stood up and walked out the door with the young woman called Rebecca.

"Yeah what do ya want?" His voice had urgencies in it and he looked like it worried him to leave Hawkeye alone.

"Well if you don't mind, why do you stare at me so?" Rebecca asked him. "I mean if you have something you want to ask then by all means ask it."

"When you got rid of the ice…" Roy said she looked straight at him like saying 'he seen the ice, only my family can see my alchemy before I attack. That means that he seen it disappears and my necklace light up.' "Why did your necklace glow and how come on one else seen the ice like I did?"

"My mother gave me this necklace and one to each of my brothers and sisters. And when we go to use alchemy our object shows up in our hand and only our blood family can see them when we stop the attack before it reaches complete power our necklace gets rid of it for us." She said he looked into her eyes before she continued. "Well in my research I found you are the oldest brother and second oldest of siblings."

"Oh so you're the oldest." Roy said but the door opened and Hawkeye looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"Ed is getting worse." She said. Rebecca stood and made her way into the room followed by Roy and Hawkeye. "Can you help him?" She asked Rebecca.

"Yeah but I aint allowed to. If I get caught they could fire me." Ha said, "My hands are tied. I'm sorry. Really!"

"I don't care we won't tell on you. Please help him." Hawkeye pleaded. A tear fell down her cheek. Ed started to censure and Rebecca ran to him. Pressing her hand on his chest over his heart her necklace began to glow. But this time everyone saw it. Ed stopped and she removed her hand. He blinked a couple times then asked rudely.

"What are all y'all staring at?" Ed didn't know he was going to die if it wasn't for her. That is when Winry opened the door and ran to Ed. "Hey, baby."

"Ed they said you were hurt so I came as fast as I could. Are you alright?" Winry asked with a little worry in her soft voice. Rebecca turned to the door and left. The little boy right behind her. Roy looked very confused about the things that had taken place today.

"Well I'm going to hit the hey. Okay Ro… Mustang?" Hawkeye said.

"Yeah I'll walk you to your room Hawkeye" Roy said opening the door, "Ed I hope you stay in bed and don't get up and wonder around tonight, that would be best for you." With that Mustang and Hawkeye left them for the night. But before Roy could sleep he had to find out why Rebecca had left so fast after she helped Ed. 'I'll ask her about it tomorrow morning.' Hawkeye climbed into bed and put her head on Roy's chest.

"What's wrong dear?" Hawkeye asked looking up at him. He looked down at her and in her eyes something was wrong those bright orbs had lost their light and were now just normal.

The next morning Roy caught up with Rebecca on her way to the kitchen. "Hey why did you leave so quick after you saved Ed?"

"Shhhhh" Rebecca said with a finger over her lips, "I left like that because my energy was low from helping HIM!"

Her eyes were glazed over like Hawkeye. "Why is your eyes glazed over like that?" She backed up a little he grabbed her arm. "Why. What is going on here?"

"Roy let her go!" Hawkeye yelled at him. His grip loosened and Rebecca ran off again. "Roy why were you grabbing her like that."

"Hawkeye your eyes are dull not as bright as they were like hers." Roy said grabbing her arms. "I want you to go to the nurse. Please for my reassurance."

"Fine, just for you." They walk to the nurse room. Hawkeye is told by the nurse that she is pregnant, the eye's being glazed over are a classic symptom.

They left "That means Rebecca is too. Let's see you, Rebecca, Winery, I wonder if rose is and those girls Armstrong was with." Roy said… dun dun dun…bet u can't wait till the next chapter right? Well review and I might finish this one…unlike most others…ha-ha!


End file.
